Drunk On You
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: Prompt 8: James Hathaway and Jean Innocent go to a bar, Jean gets too drunk and James has to take her home. For #NotMoreFlippingElves


**Prompt 8: James Hathaway and Jean Innocent go to a bar, Jean gets too drunk and James has to take her home.**

…

 **Drunk On You**

 **James Hathaway/Jean Innocent**

…

James had just finished off rehearsing with his church for the evening, he waved goodbye to his friends before walking along the street, a few younger people rushing out of the bar to his right, nearly running in to him.

"Ooops, sorry mister."

"Detective." He stated as they rushed off.

James was about to turn and walk away when he spotted a familiar face standing at the bar as he looked in the window. James watched closely, seeing how depressed Jean Innocent looked as she drank a huge glass of wine. He was about to walk away but something stopped him and instead he found himself turning and entering the bar, his guitar case in hand. He made his way through the crowd, coming to stand beside Jean who hadn't noticed him.

"Mind if I join you." He said.

Jean sat her glass down upon hearing the familiar voice and turned to see James smiling back at her.

"Sergeant, this is a surprise."

"I was just walking past and I saw you through the window."

"Have you been busking or something?" She asked, noticing the guitar case by his side.

"I was practicing with my church; we have a recital on Sunday."

"Your faith's important to you isn't it."

"It's helped me get through a lot of tough times, it can help."

"Maybe I should try it…though wine does the trick too."

"Maybe for a little while."

"Long enough my dear James."

She smiled before ordering another glass of wine; James added a beer to the order and paid for them both.

"Come on, lets sit down." Jean said.

…

As the night went on, Jean went through another five glasses of wine in the time it took for James to drink too, while he listened to her commiserate on her recent divorce and her job offer she's received to go to Manchester. James glanced at his watch as he looked around the bar, more and more young people filling the place. It was nearing eleven as Jean finished her latest glass.

"Ma'am, I think it's time we got you home."

"Nonsense Hathaway…I…oops."

Jean felt sideways as she went to stand up, James catching her in time. He kept his arm firmly around her waist and got his guitar with his free hand before escorting Jean outside in to the fresh air. She tried to steady herself but it wasn't working as James walked them towards a waiting taxi.

"Get inside Ma'am."

"No, I'm not ready to go home yet, the nights young."

"The night maybe but we're not, you need to sleep." James put his guitar in before making sure Jean got in safely then hopped in himself before giving the driver Jeans address.

As the taxi drove through the streets, James found Jean's head on his shoulder, her quiet breathing was soothing to him.

The taxi pulled up outside her house, James paying before getting out and putting his guitar against the taxi before helping Jean out. She was still unsteady on her feet, as she leaned on him for support. He took his guitar and walked Jean towards the front door, she just managed to get out her keys, James taking them and opening the door. He placed his case against the wall in the hallway before helping Jean remove her jacket and escorting her up the stairs.

"Where are you taking me Hathway?"

"It's Hathaway and I'm putting you to bed."

"Mmmm not sleepy."

"If you say so…come on."

He got her up the stairs in one piece, it felt a little strange being in his bosses bedroom, guiding her over to the bed, he removed her suit jacket and shoes, her head low and she felt her eyes closing. He helped her lie down on the bed before covering her with a blanket.

"Sorry James…"

"It's okay, you needed to vent."

"Mmmm….so drunk…I'm embarrassed."

"Don't be, anything discussed tonight…it won't go any further."

"Thank you James."

"And as for the job in Manchester, we missed you if you left but if it's something you really want to do, just know…we'll support you all the way."

"You're a good friend James."

Jean closed her eyes, her hand gripping James as she drifted off in to a deep sleep. James watched her closely, smiling as he leaning down, placing a kiss on her forehead before going to the bathroom then making his way back downstairs, grabbing his guitar case before leaving the house.

…

The light shone through Jean's window, Jean scrunching up her eyes as her head began to pound as she went to sit up. She closed her eyes tightly for a few moments before turning to see a glass of water and two asprin on the bedside cabinet with a note attached.

 _ **Jean,**_

 _ **Hope the hangover isn't too bad, what we discussed last night…it won't go any further. See you at work.**_

 _ **James xxx**_

Jean smiled as she read the note before taking the asprin and water.

"Thank you James."

…

-Fin


End file.
